It's About Time
by JustBecauseILoveYou
Summary: Will a first step be the one thing B&B need?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first multi-chapter fic (unless it's rubbish) and I thought I'd give it a go. R&R so I can improve it. They might be OOC but I don't know. Please R&R and leave your comments as they would be appreciated.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or anything to do with them :( If I did, there'd be plenty more B/B action ;) Although 5x04 was PRETTY awesome :)

* * *

Somehow they had got here. They had both been through disaster and upset throughout their lives, but they always managed to face things together. As a team. As partners. But now, suddenly, everything changed. Nothing was how it was, not that either minded. Neither knew just how much the other needed them. And neither knew how much they were loved by each other. He would spend nights looking through photos of his family, friends and her. She would spend her nights working, trying desperately to get rid of this irrational feeling which was inside her. She couldn't live like this for much longer, and neither could he.

They both knew something was changing. They first felt it after Kenton. Then there was New Orleans and her mother. That was just the start. The Gravedigger, her father and brother, not to mention the iconic image of the two of them at the altar at Hodgin's and Angela's wedding, Pam Nunan and her father. There were other simple things too such as ice skating, her birthday speech which she said to him and the touches which gave both of them goose bumps. When he got taken by the Gravedigger, they thought nothing else could go wrong. They thought one more thing like that, and they would have to do something, they had to say something. They both believed that Booth's tumour was the catalyst which spurred their feelings for each other. That if it never happened, they could have carried on how they were. However both of them still felt that kiss, but neither knew that that was in fact the catalyst which allowed the feelings to become clearer, they just didn't recognise it in time.

When he awoke from his tumour, he was confused to say the least. He had been living this dream in which he had a beautiful wife who was going to have their baby. He was with the woman he had been dreaming about for the past few years. However three words would hurt her more than he knew, regardless of how it all ends up. She would go to Guatamala and do what she does best. Then she would return, thinking her feelings for him would disappear, but the first time she sees him, that hug, brings those feelings right up to the surface and suddenly she can't think anymore. She needs him, more than he will ever know.

It was a Friday when Angela Montenegro decided to get the pair together. She knew Booth loved Brennan and would no doubt go along with the plan, even if he wasn't informed about it until it was about to happen. And she knew that Brennan would either pretend not to understand and go along with it, because Angela knew how she felt, or she would go along with it because she would genuinely believe that this was an actual thing to do. Either way, this was going to happen. Angela was fed up with watching them dance around their feelings and was going to get them to admit it, if it killed her.

"Bren?" Angela called from the platform, as Brennan was returning from a lunch with Booth. She had a smile plastered over her face and Booth's hand was taking up its normal position, the small of her back.

"Yes?" Brennan replied.

"Can I have a word? In your office? Alone? Please?"

"Yes. Sure." Brennan replied, anxious to know what was going on. "Booth, I'll see you tonight. Wong Foos?"

"Sure Bones. See you then" Booth replied, walking out of the Jeffersonian with an identical smile to Brennan's.

"Sweetie. You need to tell him. He needs to know" Angela told Brennan, once they were both in her office.

"Tell who what Ange?"

"Booth..... and how you feel about him" Angela said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the World. Which it was.

"Booth and I are just partners, and that's all we'll ever be" Brennan replied, quickly and defensively.

"Sure sweetie....... Course you are........ It's not liked he's ever risked a bullet for you or anything...... But, before you interrupt, he needs to know. And if it helps, which I'm sure it will, he feels exactly the same. Now, I'm going to walk out of your office and do some work. And you are going to sit here and think about how you feel. But if you aren't out of here by 6pm tonight, then I'm afraid tradition is going to come into play. Don't say a word until I'm out of here and then ring up Booth and talk to him. Please sweetie." With that Angela walked out of Brennan's office, leaving Brennan both speechless and shocked. She walked over to her sofa, lay down and closed her eyes. She had a lot to think about.

Angela had just left Brennan's office. All she needed to do now was hope that Brennan didn't leave until after 6pm. She whipped her phone out and called Booth.

"Booth" he answered, without looking at caller ID.

"Hey Booth. It's Angela."

"Oh hey. Is Bones OK? What's up?"

"Hmmmm funny that the first thing you think of is whether Brennan's OK or not. Is this some kind of repressed feelings? Anyways, I've got a plan, seeing as though it is obvious you are in love with my best friend. You were before the surgery and you are after."

"No Ange, I'm not. We work together, it would be stupid. And plus even if I did, Bone's doesn't feel the same does she?" Booth asked, mainly to find out if she did. Well, he was fairly certain she didn't, but that didn't stop him hoping.

"What do you think Booth? She was distraught when she thought you were dead. She cried every night Booth. I waited outside her door every night, until I was sure she was asleep. But after a week, she didn't come home. She turned up to work and then left. I'm still not sure where she went. She trusts you; she knows you won't hurt her. You're her best friend Booth and she still wants more. She loves you. Anyways, all you've got to do is go along with whatever I say when you come to pick Brennan up at 6:30pm tonight. Before you object or interrogate me about what it is, believe me when I say, you will love it. Now I'm going to hang up and will see you later. Bye Booth" With that, Angela hung up, smiling.

Booth put his head in his hands, dreading what Angela was going to do. At least he knew about it. He was willing to bet that Bone's had no idea. Sighing, he went back to the pile of paperwork he had on his desk, desperate for a case where he could go out with Bones, anything to pass the time until he could leave work.

Brennan was still laid down on her sofa, eyes closed, thoughts running around her head. Yes she loved Booth, but did he feel the same? No. Sighing, she got up and went to Limbo, forgetting everything Angela said about leaving before 6pm.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Who else LOVED the last scene on 5x04? I LOVE Parker :) Mind you the scene where Booth asked her to be his 'village' was pretty cute to. When he leant in, my heart stopped. I was like :D

Might be OOC, but I have no idea. I just try :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or anything to do with it :( If I did B/B would be together :) And my story would be a reality :)

Hope you like it :) Any ideas are welcome and I would love reviews :)

Thanks to everyone who reviewed/alerted/favorited it means a lot :D

* * *

6pm came too slowly for Angela. She seemed to look at the clock every 5 minutes, thinking it had been closer to an hour. She loved her work and the people she worked with, but tonight was going to change everything, she could feel it.

At 6:14pm Booth couldn't wait any longer. He had hardly touched his paperwork he had to do, and wanted to find out what Angela had planned. He walked out of the office and straight to his car. He was careful not to break too many traffic laws as he drove to the Jeffersonian, but part of him couldn't help it. As much as he worried about what Angela had planned, he also knew that if Bone's felt the way Angela thought she did, then tonight could be good.

Booth finally arrived at 6:28pm and met Angela outside.

"Hey Booth. Brennan's in her office, waiting at her door. Why don't you go and meet her?" Angela greeted Booth, wiggling her eyebrows.

"What have you done Angela? I know it's nearly Christmas, but it doesn't mean you can play with people's feelings."

"Wait? Feelings? You just admitted you love Brennan. Even though the entire World already knew, well except Brennan. Please Booth. Trust me."

"OK" Booth replied nervously as he walked into the building. He saw Bone's looking annoyed, exactly where Angela had said.

"Hey Bones. You OK? You look a little...... pre-occupied."

"I'm fine Booth. We can go to Wong Foo's in a minute, Angela has something she needs to show me. But I'm not allowed to move from here. Are you OK waiting?" Brennan asked, wishing he would say yes.

"Course Bones, but you do realise where we are stood right?"

"Yes... outside my office door."

"Nope Bones. Look up" Booth said, with a hint of a smile on his face.

"Mistletoe? What's that got to do with any...." Brennan suddenly cut herself off as she realised what had happened.

"Well well well guys." Angela said, walking to meet them. "You know what that means right?"

"Yes Ange. But I'm pretty sure Booth doesn't want to kiss me. So I don't think it's fair."

"Whoa Bones. I thought you would be against it. I mean, a little Christmas spirit never hurt anyone right?"

"No, but I mean, isn't this crossing the 'line'? You know the one?"

"Well technically, but don't you think we've already crossed it?" Brennan looked at Booth curiously, as if to ask him what he was implying. "Not in that way... I mean we haven't... you know... But everything else." By this time, Angela was excluded from the conversation and had walked onto the platform, leaving them to it. However, she could still hear everything.

"Everything else?"

"Yeah Bones. You know. Everything else. I mean I like you as a partner, and a friend. I mean, we're close right?"

"Yeah... but I don't see how that has anything to do with the line?"

"The line was supposed to stop me getting to close to you, I know I said romantically, but you know. I wouldn't change it for the world though. So technically we have already crossed the line."

"Oh... OK" Brennan said, smiling so much she thought her face might split, if it were possible. Booth had just said they had crossed the line, so therefore, technically, if he liked her as more than a friend, then they could maybe go down that road. If he liked her and wanted to be with and things. She wasn't sure, but she knew she couldn't lose him. She'd rather have him as a friend than nothing at all. She couldn't risk losing him, she wouldn't. She couldn't lose him again.

"So... Bones.... What do you say?" Booth asked, pointing up to the mistletoe.

"Sure Booth" Brennan replied, leaning in. She put her mouth next to his ear and whispered, "why not?" This sent an immediate shiver down Booth's spine and he felt blood rush south. Brennan put her lips on Booth's. Booth responded immediately, wrapping his arms around her. Brennan linked her hands around his neck. They stayed like this, until they needed air. Neither wanted the moment to end, but neither wanted to admit how they felt.

They released each other, but kept their gaze's on each other, smiling.

"Come on Bones. Let's go and get some food. I'm starved." Booth said, waving goodbye to Angela and mouthing 'thank you'. His hand quickly took up residence on the small of her back, a bit further down than normal. This action didn't go unnoticed by Brennan, who simply enjoyed it.

The ride was silent. It wasn't an awkward silence, but a silence in which they could both process what had just happened and enjoy each others company.

"Bones? Do you fancy a takeout?" Booth asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah. Sounds good." She replied.

Booth left the car to pick up the food, leaving Brennan in the car alone with her thoughts.

Booth picked up the food, but stopped a couple of metres before the car. He saw Brennan, head against the window, eyes shut. She was clearly in deep thought and he didn't want to ruin it. He could have sworn he saw her lips move, something like 'both', but he wasn't sure. Whatever it was, if it was troubling her, he would find out. He had to find out. She was his partner, or so he kept telling himself.

After a couple of minutes Brennan opened her eyes and saw Booth. He was stood there, holding the food, watching at her. He smiled at her, and she smiled back, not before a blush crept up on her cheek. He made his way to the drivers seat and handed Brennan the food.

"My place or yours?" Booth asked, starting the car.

"Yours is closer, but I don't have any objections going to mine" Brennan replied, wanting to go to Booths. She would never admit it, but being in his apartment made her feel safe. There was something about it that made her never want to leave, but admitting that would mean that he would see her more vulnerable side. And she hated that. She couldn't show emotion, she wasn't that kind of woman. She didn't need a man. She had done fine on her own. She had great friends, a great job and a great place. She had her family and then she had the other family that Booth told her about. She smiled as she recalled the memory.

"Bones? Bones...." Booth called out. Brennan snapped out of it. Realising Booth had been trying to talk to her for a while she apologised and asked him to repeat what he said.

"I said we'll go to mine and then maybe watch a film. If you want to of course"

"Sure Booth. That sounds good"

The car ride back to Booth's was filled with general conversation about the case and a bit of bickering. But that was what they did best. They eventually pulled up to Booth's and walked up. There had been traffic on the way back and so the food was slightly cold. Brennan felt at ease so she simply went and placed the cartons in the microwave and heated them up. Booth looked at her and felt happy, seeing how domesticated she was in his apartment. Brennan noticed him staring.

"I'm sorry Booth. I should have asked, I shouldn't have just walked in and made myself at home. I'm..." Brennan started to ramble.

"Bones! Don't worry about it. I like that you feel at home here. I wouldn't want it any other way. Do you want a beer? I mean some proper beer, not that crap that you have at yours. Is it exported?" Booth said. Brennan shook her head. "Organic?" Booth continued. Brennan simply stared at the floor and nodded slightly. Booth let out a chuckle and was surprised when Brennan returned it. The moment was ruined by the microwave going off. Brennan went to pick up the food, while Booth got some chopsticks and two beers.

They ate in companionable silence as neither of them had eaten since breakfast, and even then Brennan had just had a cereal bar. She always told herself that in her line of work, she had to be focussed and working, that as long as she ate something, she would be fine. However Booth had stopped all that when he started working with her. Even when their partnership first started and they weren't close, he still made sure she ate and tried to get her to leave work at a reasonable time. Brennan respected him from the off and made sure he knew that although she might not always respect the law, she would respect him.

"Sooooo...." Booth said, trying to stretch the word out as much as possible.

"I need to talk to you Booth. I need to tell you something" Brennan said. Booth noted the anxiety and fear in her voice and moved closer to her. He didn't risk bodily contact because he didn't want her to freeze and block him out.

"Sure Bones. Whats up?"

"Booth...." She began.

* * *

A/N2: R&R please :) Love to know how I did and what you think :)

Hayley x


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, so I wrote this dosed up on painkillers so I hope you can read it! I hope you can understand it and I hope you like it. Comments are appreciated as I'd love to know how I'm doing :)

Disclaimer: I don't own them, but I can dream right?

* * *

"Booth...." She began. "I lov..... I'm hungry. Do you have any more food?" Brennan asked, mad at herself for chickening out.

"Sure Bones" Booth replied. He knew what she was going to say and he knew he would say it back to her. As Booth walked into the kitchen he didn't notice the stray tears falling down Brennan's cheek. When he returned to the living room, he noticed Brennan wasn't there. He sighed in relief as he heard the chain go and the tap turn on. He smiled as she came and sat next to him. He could tell she had been crying but didn't want to push the issue. He handed her some food and watched as she ate it.

"What film do you want to watch Bones?" Booth asked, trying to put enthusiasm into his voice to try and make her a bit happier. He hated seeing her cry, he always felt responsible, as though he should be there for her.

"I don't know. I'm not too good with films. You can choose" Brennan replied, trying to convey happiness through her voice. It would have worked with anyone but Booth and deep down she knew that, but it didn't stop her trying. She knew he knew that she had been crying and was upset, but she didn't know that he knew why.

"What about a comedy?" Booth suggested.

"Sure sounds good. Which one?"

"'I Now Pronounce You Chuck And Larry'? We started to watch it last time, but we got called out."

"I remember, the one with the two guys who act gay?"

"That's it Bones" Booth replied, smiling. He knew she loved this film to begin with and he also knew not to watch a film that was too scientific because she would point out inaccuracies and improbabilities, but sometimes, when he needed to hear her voice, he would put a film just like that. Just to hear her talk and just to be near her. "You want to go and make some popcorn and I'll go and get some drinks and crisps?"

"Sure." They walked side by side into the kitchen. Booth's hand kept on 'accidentally' touching Brennan's and Brennan's shoulder kept on 'bumping' into Booth's. Both believed the other was doing it by accident, but neither stopped their actions.

They both went their separate ways when they reached the kitchen and when Booth went back through to the living room, Brennan kept on stealing glances at him. He was trying to find the DVD box and ended up turning the room upside down. Brennan laughed at his flushed face when she came in with the popcorn.

"Aha!" Booth exclaimed. "Found it". He smiled at Brennan. "What do you say about getting a bunch of duvets and pillows and going on the floor? I think it would take too long to put this sofa back together again."

"Yeah. Sure, where are they at?"

"Nope Bones. You stay here. Pull the table over there and place the food and drinks on there." Booth directed, pointing to a little, wooden table. "Thanks Bones" Booth shouted through as he walked to his bedroom, picking up anything remotely comfy. "Hey Bones?" Booth shouted through, looking through his wardrobe.

"Yeah?"

"What are you wearing?" Brennan giggled and Booth went red as he realised what he had implied. "Not like that Bones. Like... I don 't know... I just thought..... Are you comfy? Or do you want to borrow some sweats? I get uncomfortable in work clothes and I just thought maybe you did too."

"Thanks. That'd be great" Brennan replied, sincerely touched that he had thought about that. Not many people would do that. "You want any help?"

"No.... I can do it" All of a sudden there was a bang and Brennan rushed to Booth's side. She saw him and tried hard not to laugh. He had been trying to reach a duvet which was on top of his wardrobe, and on top of several cushions and old FBI sweats. There he was on the floor, covered in them. Brennan pulled off a pair of sweats and the duvet and walked off. Booth managed to clamber out of the situation, but not without going red and being embarrassed. He pulled the rest of the cushions and covers and went into the living room.

"I'm going to go and change." She informed Booth, making her way to his bedroom. Booth immediately started to put the pillows on the floor, leaning them against the sofa and placed a duvet on the floor to sit on, and one on Brennan's side and one on his. He started the film, but paused it just as it was about to start. He couldn't deal with another anthropology lecture from Brennan informing him how his actions were, no doubt, trying to establish dominancy and were just another bit of his alpha-male actions.

After about 5 minutes, Brennan came out. She'd been thinking. She was wearing Booth's clothes. She hardly ever wore anyone's clothes except for hers. She'd hated the intimacy of it, yet here she was, wearing Booth's and enjoyed it. They smelt like him and the second she had placed the shirt over her head she felt warm and secure. She quickly got changed, but stopped when she saw herself in the mirror. She realised she was acting like a love struck teenager. She let her hair down and smoothed it down. After what seemed like hours, she finally made her way out and sat down in Booth's 'make do' seat. Smiling, she sat down and pulled the duvet over her, getting comfy, but not before getting the popcorn and placing it in the middle of them. Booth pressed play on the DVD, sat down and got ready to watch the film.

The first 30 minutes of the film were uneventful. They laughed at mostly the same bits, Brennan had managed to keep anthropology lectures to a minimum and Booth had tried not to get to close to Brennan. They had hardly touched the popcorn and they were on their second beer.

Slowly the popcorn was getting eaten. Both of them reached in at the same time, their focus completely on the film and their hands brushed. They both reacted the same way. They felt a shiver down their spine, a feeling that this shouldn't happen, but the feeling that it should. They moved their hands back when they got some, but it happened throughout the film. When the film ended, Booth could sense Brennan's hesitancy to leave.

"Wanna watch another one Bones?"

"If you want to" she replied, trying not to sound as thrilled as she was.

"Ok, my choice yeah?"

"Yeah. Just nothing stupid."

"Sure Bones." Booth walked over to the window ledge while Brennan sat back. Booth flicked through the DVDs until he found one. He handed Brennan the case, while Booth put the DVD in.

"The Grudge" Brennan read from the DVD. "Sounds interesting" Booth smiled, knowing Bones would be a bit scared, well he hoped she would be. He could only make it halfway through the film before being scared. Brennan was dreading what the film was about. Although she worked with dead bodies and bones all day, she hated horror films. There was just something about them which scared her. She didn't object to the film knowing Booth wanted to watch it and she wanted to spend some more time with him.

The DVD started and Brennan was fine. For about 5 minutes. Booth saw her with a pillow over her eyes and leant over. "Want me to change it Bones?" He asked, whispering against her ear. He got his answer when Brennan shook her head. "Sure?" She gave him a nod. "Wanna move up a bit?" She nodded again and moved closer to him. Just close enough so their shoulders were touching. Booth placed the popcorn on his knee and proceeded to watch the film. Brennan managed another 5 minutes before she quickly grabbed Booth's arm and placed her head on his neck.

"Booth?" Bones asked, in a childlike, vulnerable voice.

"Yes Bones? You OK? Want me to turn it off?"

"No it's just that.... well..... I'm scared"

"Really Bones. I never would have guessed."

"Why not Booth? I'm holding onto your arm and my head is against your neck." Brennan replied, oblivious to Booth's sarcasm. "Ohhhhh you were being sarcastic right?"

"Right Bones. You're getting better you..." He was cut off by a scream. Brennan's scream. She felt her grip on his arm tighten and instinctively put his arm over her shoulders, resting on her arm. He drew random shapes on the top of her arm to try and calm her. In any other situation he would have made a joke, but seeing how scared and vulnerable she was, he decided against it. "You sure you don't want me to turn it off?"

"No I'm OK. You want to watch it. Do you mind if I just sit here and you know..."

"Not a problem Bones. If you want me to turn it off I will."

"No I'll watch it." Brennan turned her head back towards the film, not releasing her grasp on Booth's arm or moving away from him.

By the end of the film Brennan had ended up on Booth's lap, neither one aware of how it happened, and her head on his chest. When the film ended Brennan's head came up and Booth could feel her breath on him as she spoke.

"What time is it?" She whispered in a delicate voice which Booth rarely heard.

"Around 12."

"I should go." Brennan said. Booth didn't miss the sadness in her voice which she tried to disguise and neither of them moved. They remained looking into each others eyes until both of them, simultaneously, moved forward their lips almost touching. Their eyes fluttered shut and Booth pressed his lips to Brennan's.

* * *

A/N2: Hope you liked it :) Reviews are loved. Seriously LOVED :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Dont Own It :(

Being in the UK, we're only on the second episode tonight :( But how cute is the last scene? :)

But I'm about to watch the episode that showed in Canada last night so hopefully, it'll be awesome :)

Hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

"I should go." Brennan said. Booth didn't miss the sadness in her voice which she tried to disguise and neither of them moved. They remained looking into each others eyes until both of them, simultaneously, moved forward their lips almost touching. Their eyes fluttered shut and Booth pressed his lips to Brennan's.

They both sat there, Brennan on Booth's lap kissing. The kiss wasn't fiery, demanding or full of urgency, but it was filled with passion and feelings that they had bottled up for years. When the need for oxygen became too much they pulled apart, smiling. Booth expected Brennan to freak out, but she didn't. She simply sat there, content in how she was.

"Now I really should go" Brennan said, moving of Booth's knee. "I had fun." Booth walked Brennan to the door, but didn't know what to do. Luckily Brennan did and she moved in and kissed him again. "Night Booth" she said, and walked out of the door. Booth closed the door and sat back down. He smiled to himself when he realised she had left her clothes there, little did he know, Brennan knew exactly what she had done and Booth wasn't getting them back.

It was about 12:30 when she got back to her apartment. She got in, locked the door and got into bed. She couldn't help but think about what had just happened. She kissed Booth. Booth. Her partner, her friend, her best friend. She didn't know what to do and so she simply settled for pulling the duvet over her and snuggling into it, trying to sleep.

As soon as Brennan left, Booth got himself ready for bed, but couldn't come to move Brennan's clothes of the end of his bed, so he managed to manoeuvre himself so he didn't come into contact with them and knock them off during the night. Sleep didn't come easily to himself that night. He couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. Well both of them, but the second one was a lot more..... them. He closed his eyes and wondered what this meant for their partnership but mostly, their relationship. He couldn't lose her, he wouldn't lose her. He wanted to be with her and he was starting to think that maybe Brennan wanted to be with him. Eventually sleep took over and, dreaming, he thought of what could be, what would be and what won't be.

_What did I do last night? _Brennan thought to herself when she woke up the next morning. _You kissed Booth. That's what you did Temperance! You kissed BOOTH!!! Your partner, your friend, your best friend. Kissed him. TWICE! I wonder how he feels? Does he feel how I feel? How should I act around him? Am I enough for him? _All these questions and more ran around Brennan's head as she rushed to get to work. She hadn't overslept, she simply needed to do some work. Whenever emotions threatened to take over, instead of running, she worked. Booth had stopped her running when he came into her life, so she had to settle for working. She knew if she ran Booth would follow, which is why she decided that she had to confront him today about what happened. There wasn't another choice.

Booth woke up to his alarm. He grumbled and stumbled out of bed to take a shower. Moving out of his room the events last night came back to him. _You kissed Bones _he thought. _Bones. Your partner. Not that you regret it, you've been in love with her for long enough! You kissed her. TWICE! And she responded both times, surely that means something? But what if she freaks out? Freezes me out? She wouldn't... would she? She know you would follow her anywhere right? She knows if she ran, you'd find her and help her? I hope she does. _Booth let his thoughts run away with him as he turned on the shower and let the hot water stream down his back, hoping to relieve some of the pressure in there.

Bones had managed to get into work at 6am which, considering she had about 3 hours sleep, was good. Well she was proud. She went into Limbo and worked non-stop until she received a message.

**From: Booth x**

**Bones have some breakfast. I'll stop by in an hour. Want me to pick up something? Booth**

Brennan smiled. Trust him to know she hadn't eaten. It wasn't that she wasn't, it was just that she had forgotten with all the thoughts and events of last night. It wasn't her first priority.

Booth was anxiously waiting a reply. He didn't know if she would freak out or what she would do. He hoped they could talk and figure everything out, but he didn't want to let her build up those walls again. He would knock them down again if he had to, but, selfish as it may seem, he liked being let into her life. Few people were. He knew she didn't trust Sully with everything, if anything at all. He was certain that Angela knew how important it was to be let into her life too. Booth quickly grabbed his phone as it started to buzz.

**From: Bones x**

**Thanks, sounds good. I'm in Limbo. I'll be in my office in 45 minutes. Bones**

Brennan smiled. She was happy with the reply. It had taken her a while to come around to the name 'Bones'. But now she loved it. She loved how it was special for her, that no-one else called her it. They wouldn't dare.

Booth was glad that she replied and that, so far, she didn't seem to be running. He couldn't have her run. But he had to talk to Brennan about Angela. He didn't know if she knew or not, as she seemed to have a sixth sense about these kinds of things. Booth finished up his paper work and set off to meet Brennan. He managed to beat her to her office, even though he was a little late. He knew she would lose track of time.

"Brennan" she answered, picking up her phone.

"Bones! Where are you? I have breakfast and, as much as I want to, I can't eat it by myself."

"I'll be right there Booth. Angela doesn't know."

"OK, do you want to do something? Like play a trick on her or something?" Brennan smiled.

"Yeah sure. I'll see you in a minute. Bye Booth."

"Bye Bones. And please, make sure you hurry. I'm starving!" Booth said. They both put their phones down, grins apparent on their faces.

True to her word, Brennan arrived in her office in a couple of minutes.

"Bones, we need to talk." Booth started, uneasy about how this could go.

"I know."

"What do you want? Because as hard as it would be to walk away now, it would be even harder in a year and I don't think I could do it." Bones nodded. She took a deep breath and began to talk.

"Booth sit down" she said, leading him to the sofa. She took his hands in hers. "I want you. But I can't lose you. If this doesn't work out, I don't want our friendship to be ruined. You and Angela are the only two things in this World that have been there for me and I couldn't deal with it if I lost either one of you. I love you too much." Bones' hand flew to her mouth as she realised what she had said out loud. "Booth I have to go" Brennan said, practically running out of her office and to Limbo, where she knew, no-one was there. Booth could only watch as he saw the woman he loved run.

* * *

Please R&R and make me happy :) School's being a bitch and reviews would make me happy :)


	5. Chapter 5

I know I haven't updated in like forever but I'd no idea where to take this. I hope you like it and I apolgise for any OOCness :)

R&R

* * *

Booth could only watch as he saw the woman he loved run.

Brennan got to Limbo, managing to subdue her tears. She told herself she wouldn't cry, that she couldn't cry. But it didn't work. She had told Booth she loved him and that never ended well. Every time she told someone she loved them, they left. Losing Booth would kill her. She couldn't live without him. And she knew that eventually he would stop trying to find her. But she also knew that as long as she lived, she needed him. And maybe it was time to face facts and start living.

Angela had witnessed the event and barged into Brennan's office, demanding to know what had happened.

"Booth? What happened?" Angela asked, sounding distraught.

"She said something. I can't tell you what it was, but I'm guessing you can probably guess. She didn't mean to say it. It slipped out and she ran." Booth said, his vision blurred from the unshed tears building up in his eyes.

"And you didn't run after her because....?"

"Because.... I..... she.... I don't know!" Booth said, his voice rising with each syllable.

"Booth. Listen. She loves you. She said it. I know she loves me, but she's never once said it. I don't blame her because she has her reasons, which I'm sure she'll tell you about in her own time. But this is the time you need to tell her how you feel. I need you to do that."

"OK, but what if she runs further or doesn't let me back in?"

"She wouldn't do that. She couldn't do that. You knocked down her walls, and yeah sure there are still some left, but the way she let you into her heart, bowled me over. I never once thought she would let anyone in as much as you. She doesn't say it but I know that you're in further than me. And I'm glad she has someone like you in her life Booth. I know you won't leave her and deep down she knows that to, you just need to explain it to her. It might take time but-" Angela was interrupted by Booth.

"But she's worth every second of it." Booth finished, smiling.

"Yeah. Now go and get her."

"Thanks Ange" Booth said, kissing her forehead.

"I try" she replied, squeezing his shoulder.

In Limbo, Brennan was crouched down on the floor in a corner, where she knew no-one would look. The tears were streaming down her face and she scared. Scared that this time, he wouldn't come for her. She heard the door open and shouted.

"Can you come back later? I'm trying to do something important!" She yelled, trying to keep any emotion away from her voice. She did well too, anyone would have bought it. Except from Booth.

"Bones? Where are you? Why have you been crying?"

"Booth?" Brennan said, standing up and searching for him. Booth saw her stand in the corner. He saw her glassy eyes and the tears falling down her face. He knew that in this second, she needed someone. She caught his eye and more tears fell. They both approached each other slowly, neither wanting to make a rash movement. When they were standing next to each other, Booth simply pulled Brennan into a hug. He let her cry. He held her. He wanted to show her he would be there for her no matter what.

"Don't leave" Brennan asked in a delicate voice.

"Never Bones. Never" Booth replied, in what he hoped was a reassuring voice.

"I'm scared that because you love me, you'll leave"

"That's why you ran huh?"

"No. I ran because I love you too and I couldn't deal with you leaving."

"What?"

"I said 'no. I ran because – " Booth interrupted.

"You love me?" He managed to splutter out. Though he wasn't sure how the words got there.

"Yeah"

"You ran because you believe that everyone you tell that you love them will leave you."

"Yeah"

"Do you trust me?"

"With my heart"

"Then trust that I won't leave you. Trust me Bones"

"OK" Booth held her close. Their face's less than an inch apart. Booth leaned in, allowing Brennan to make the last move, not wanting to freak her out. Brennan moved in and placed her lips on his. He felt her smile and was sure that that was the most incredible feeling in the world.

"Booth?"

"Yeah Bones?"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"Ange doesn't know you know. We could have some fun. I don't want to tell everyone yet. I'm not ready."

"Sure Bones. What sort of fun are you thinking?"


	6. Chapter 6

I'm at a total standstill with this story. I've got an idea, but I'm not too sure on how to develop it. Any ideas would be gratefully accepted and loved. Should I continue with this story or finish it next chapter (perhaps an epilogue?).

Hope you like it R&R

* * *

Booth stormed out, bumping into Angela.

"That woman is the most infuriating person I've ever met. She drives me crazy!" Booth yelled.

"That woman has a name Agent Booth!" Brennan yelled back.

"Oh I'm sorry Doctor Brennan! God forbid someone refers to you as a woman!"

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing!" Booth said.

"Well it obviously did!"

"It didn't. Just ..... argh!!!!" Booth all but screamed.

"CAM!" Brennan yelled.

"Yes Dr Brennan?" Cam said, worried about what was going on.

"Expect my letter of resignation on your desk by the end of the day."

"What? BREN?" Angela shouted.

"I can't work with him or anywhere he's been. I don't need protected. I don't need you Booth. I DON'T!" Brennan turned and looked at Angela. "You're the one who started all this. You kept badgering us to be together and when we kissed EVERYTHING was ruined." Brennan stormed into her office. Both Angela and Cam looked at him.

"Oh yeah. This is my fault?!!?!?!?!?!?! I'm not the one who forced us to kiss! I was doing fine until I told YOU." Booth walked out of the lab. He picked up his phone and speed dialed Brennan.

"Brennan."

"Hey baby."

"I didn't mean it."

"I know. Me either."

"Do you think we fooled them?"

"I hope so. You?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm still outside the lab. I'll ring you later"

"Yeah. See you. Wait. Booth?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Don't call me baby."

"OK honey." Booth said, knowing she hated that name more. They'd had a discussion about pet names a few months before.

"Booth!" Brennan whined.

"Honey or baby, sweetcheeks."

"Sweetcheeks? Really? That the best you could come up with?"

"Well what do you want?"

"Bones."

"You want Bones?" Booth asked.

"Well yeah. You know." Brennan said suddenly self-concious.

"Why do you want Bones?" Booth asked, curious.

"It's your name for me. Nobody else has ever called me Bones, well apart from Sweets, but nobody else."

"Sweets called you Bones?"

"Yeah. When we were in the car and the man tried to take the sword."

"When I hurt my back?"

"Yeah. He said something like we'd bonded so could he call me Bones."

"What did you do?"

"Told him not to call me it." Brennan said, as if it was obvious. "I'm going to tell Cam I'm not resigning, but I don't want them to know about our relationship yet."

"OK." Booth said. "You want me to come in?"

"Pick me up around 6ish? Want to go out for dinner?"

"Anywhere in particular?"

"There's a nice Italian I've been wanting to try, a couple blocks from mine."

"OK. I'll pick you up and take you home to get changed. See you then Bones."

"Bye Booth." Brennan put the phone down, smiling. She went across to see Cam and found that she was pleading with Angela to get Brennan back.

"Cam?"

"Dr. Brennan?" Cam said.

"I've decided not to hand in my letter and I will continue to work with Agent Booth." She emphasised the 'Agent' knowing that both women would think she was really annoyed with him. "However don't expect me to be anything but civil to him. I'll give him the required respect but that's it. Bye Ange." Brennan said, but she knew she couldn't keep her relationship a secret for too long.

It was around 3ish when Brennan started to feel too guilty to keep it a secret and so she rang Booth.

"Booth."

"Hey, it's Bones."

"Hey. Whats up?"

"I need to tell them."

"Tell who what?"

"The team about us."

"OK... When?"

"Could you come over and do it with me?"

"Yeah. Do you want me to come over now or later?"

"Is now OK?" Brennan said, hating the vulnerability that was coming out of her mouth.

"Bones are you OK?"

"Just nervous."

"Don't be. It'll be OK."

"Thanks. I'll see you soon."

"See you Bones." Booth didn't take long to get of his office and go to the Jeffersonian. He was there within 30 minutes. He went straight past Cam and Angela and straight into Brennan's office, missing the look that Angela gave Cam. They were betting that they would be shouting within a few seconds.

"Booth." Brennan said relieved.

"Hey." He moved next to her and kissed her gently. "You OK?"

"Uh uh. Just how are we going to tell them?" Brennan asked, hoping Booth had the answer.

"Angela! Cam! Hodgins!" Booth shouted out of her door and almost instantly they came.

"Hello." Brennan started. "I've something to tell you. I'm.... I've...." Brennan desperately looked at Booth. He sensed she was struggling so he kissed her.


	7. Epilogue

So here's the end :( This is the first ever multi-chap story I've ever finished :) Hopefully my other in-progress should be finished soon and then I can focus on one shots. I find them easier to write :) I hope you liked reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it :) Please R&R and tell me what you thought. If you enjoyed this story then you might want to read my in-progress 'Learning.' Mostly fluff :)

* * *

It had been two years since Booth and Brennan had finally got together. Six months since they had moved in together and two months since Brennan had became a legal guardian of Parker. Brennan smiled as she woke up. The sunlight from the window streaming in and gently caressing Booth's face. She started to move a bit, but not too much, knowing as soon as she was up he would be too. She simply lay there content to watch him.

"Hey there gorgeous. Watching me sleep again?" Booth asked, eyes still shut.

"No. How did you know I was awake?"

"I know you Bones. And yes you were."

"Wasn't."

"Was."

"..n't"

"Was."

"..n't!"

"Bones?"

"Yes?"

"Did Parker teach you that by any chance?" Brennan smiled at him, knowing she was caught.

"He's a very clever little boy." Brennan stated making Booth smile. She leant down to kiss him, her arms sliding down his back to the waistline of his boxers.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Booth said, taking Brennan's hand in his. "We have to get to work."

"But Seeley...." She whined, knowing he was almost unable to decline any request she asked of him when she called him 'Seeley'. Booth didn't respond, instead he flipped them over so he was on top and kissed her gently. He knew he was gone when he moved to her neck and she moaned that noise that only came out of her when he kissed her.

"Booth. We're late!" Brennan exclaimed as they drove to work.

"Not. My Fault." Booth said, emphasizing each word. "You wanted to have sex."

"That's not my fault either!"

"What? How?"

"Remember last night?"

"Yeah..."

"We had to stop."

"Because your Dad came over and then you fell asleep watching TV with him and me."

"Well I was extremely unsatisfied."

"And you're OK now?" Booth asked, hoping the answer was yes.

"Nope. But I will be tonight. Don't make any plans." She winked at him.

"You Bones. Are gonna be the death of me."

"La petite Mort." Brennan said, climbing out of the car as Booth had pulled up. "Bye baby."

"Bye Bones." Booth said. He'd no chance of getting through work unaffected today. That woman was easily one of the best things to happen to him, but the things she did to him were unreal.

"Ange?" Brennan asked, poking her head around the forensic artist's door.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Can you come to the pharmacy with me?"

"Why?" Angela asked, getting suspicious.

"I think I'm pregnant."

"OH. My. God! Sweetie!" Angela rushed over and hugged her best friend. "Booth's?"

"What? Of course! I'd never cheat on him."

"Sorry."

"So will you come?"

"Yeah." Angela said, picking up her bag. "We'll go now. But are you sure you don't want Booth to be there?"

"I need you." Brennan admitted tearfully. Angela hugged her again.

"Bren. You are going to tell Booth right?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want to keep it?"

"I.. I don't know. I always thought that I wouldn't want a kid, just like I thought I'd never get married. But I've already got a child, Parker. I couldn't get rid of him and I don't think I could get rid of the one growing in me. But can I do it? I just... I just don't know."

"Come on sweetie. We'll go now." Brennan nodded and together the best friends walked out, arms linked, ready to face something which could undoubtedly be one of the biggest things to ever happen in Brennan's life.

"Bones?" Booth asked quietly as he walked into their room.

"Booth?" Brennan asked. Her voice sounded tired, but Booth could see her red, puffy eyes.

"Hey baby." He whispered as he climbed into bed and held her. "What's up?"

"Do you ever think of having another child with me?"

"I'd love to have another child with you, but I'm more than happy with you and Parker. Do you ever think about having another child with me?"

"I'd love to, but do you think we're ready? I mean I love you and Parker but could another child disrupt that? We'd be linked together forever and if we ever broke up then-" Booth interrupted her by putting his hand over her mouth, effectively muffling her voice.

"Don't. Ever. Say. That. Us Bones? We're forever." Booth said never breaking eye-contact with her.

"I'm pregnant." Brennan blurted out as soon as he removed his hand.

"P-pregnant?" Booth stuttered. "P-pregnant?"

"Yes." Brennan said in a very matter-of-fact tone. "Pregnant." She said, grateful that her voice had lost it's vulnerability and she was more in control. She turned to look at Booth and saw tears streaming down his face. "Booth?" She asked worriedly. "I'm sorry." She said as she turned and held him. "I should have been more careful." Brennan was regretting telling him.

"Pregnant?" Booth asked again as he pulled away from her. Brennan nodded numbly waiting for him to throw her out. She closed her eyes and put her head down, wishing for him to go as fast as possible so it didn't hurt too much. She was surprised when Booth raised her chin and kissed her firmly on the lips. When he pulled apart Brennan was the first to talk.

"I can't get rid of it. I'm sorry, but I can't get rid of it to stay with you." She apologised, wishing there was an easier way.

"I want it." Booth stated firmly. "I want the baby. I want out baby Bones." Booth said. Brennan opened her eyes and saw his face smiling back at her. She was helpless to return it. "God Bones. We're going to have a baby? Me, you, Parker and the little one?" Brennan nodded, unable to talk.

"Daddy?" Parker's voice broke the moment.

"Yeah Bub?" He asked.

"Can I stay with you and Bones?"

"Yeah. Come on, get in." Parker climbed onto the bed and lay down in the middle of the bed.

"I love you Daddy."

"I love you to Parks."

"I love you Bones."

"I love you too Parker." Brennan replied.

"And I'm going to love my new baby brother or sister just as much." Parker stated as he fell to sleep.

"We're gonna be fine Bones." Booth told Brennan. Brennan looked at Parker, then her stomach and then Booth.

"Yeah Booth. Yeah we are." They fell asleep, hands together over their sleeping son, all three smiling.


End file.
